Kamen Rider Amazon (Rider)
Kamen Rider Amazon may refer to any the following characters. Amazoncloseup.jpg| Daisuke Yamamoto|link=Daisuke Yamamoto Daisuke.jpg| Daisuke Yamamoto (A.R. World)|link=Daisuke Yamamoto (A.R. World) Derivations Jin Takayama.jpg| Jin Takayama (Amazon Alpha)|link=Jin Takayama Haruka Mizusawa2.png| Haruka Mizusawa (Amazon (New) Omega)|link=Haruka Mizusawa Jun Maehara.png| Jun Maehara (Amazon Sigma)|link=Jun Maehara E7cbae74gy1fde05obua8j20hs0bvwgb.jpg| Chihiro (Amazon Neo)|link=Chihiro Einosuke.jpg| Einosuke Mido (Amazon Neo Alpha)|link=Einosuke Mido Imitations Amazon-vi-imitationamazon.jpg| Imitation Amazon|link=Imitation Amazon AmazonZero.png| Great Emperor Zero as a Amazon Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider Amazon. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider Amazon, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Amazon. - Attack Ride= : This card arms Decade Complete Form with the GaGa Armlet after Diend steals it from Llumu Qhimil, attaching to his right arm and giving Decade a portion of the ancient Inca artifact's energy. - Final Attack Ride= : This card transfers the GaGa Armlet from Decade to Amazon's right arm, and allows Amazon to perform the attack, used to destroy Llumu Qhimil. }} - O Medal= : A Core Medal bearing the mark of Kamen Rider Amazon. The Amazon Medal appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Amazon, along with X and Stronger, were turned into Medals (while Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, and Riderman, were turned into Astroswitches) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when OOO inserted the Switches into the OOO Driver and performed a Scanning Charge. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Amazon. It is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, where it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left arm, which would allow him to "chomp" on anything unfortunate to get caught in this Module's teeth. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Amazon is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Amazon. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Amazon, created when Amazon was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Condorer while the lid backside image depicts the GiGi Armlet. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Bravo and Knuckle in the toyline. *Transformation: Amazon Arms: Mr. Wildman! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: Amazon LockSeed .jpg|Amazon Lockseed (locked & closed) AmazonLockseedOpen.png|Amazon Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazon **Episode 1: Man or Beast? The Cool Guy Who Came From the Jungle! **Episode 2: Ten-Faced Demon! God or Devil? **Episode 3: The Strong, Naked, Fast Guy! **Episode 4: Run! The Raging Jungler **Episode 5: The Weirdo Who Came From Underground!! **Episode 6: The Inca Rope-Pattern Writing Mystery!! **Episode 7: Melt! Melt! The Terrifying Snake Beastman **Episode 8: The Crocodile Beastman Who Attacked the School **Episode 9: Go, Amazon! The Crab Beastman's Island! **Episode 10: Black Cat Beastman Aiming at the Nursery School! **Episode 11: The Golden Snail's the Reaper's Envoy!? **Episode 12: Seen! Geddon's Beastman Modification Room **Episode 13: Approaching! Ten-Faced Demon! Danger, Amazon!! **Episode 14: The Ten-Faced Demon Dies! And a New Enemy? **Episode 15: He Came Forth! The Terrible Great Emperor Zero **Episode 16: Garander's Tokyo Sea of Flames Operation!! **Episode 17: Mt. Fuji Big Explosion? The Tokyo Fry Pan Operation **Episode 18: Zero's Terror! The Massive Earthquake Operation!! **Episode 19: Going into Action, The Garander Youth Squad **Episode 20: Mole Beastman's Last Activity!! **Episode 21: Cannibal Beastman to Eat the Frozen Rider **Episode 22: Inca Doll's Day to Annihilate Greater Tokyo **Episode 23: Imitation Riders vs. Amazon Rider! **Episode 24: You Did It, Amazon!! The End of Great Emperor Zero!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 36: Three Riders Vs. The Powerful Delza Army! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 30: He Eats Dreams? The Strange Boy Who Came From the Amazon **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **Episode 28: Amazon, Friend **Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Rider Fourze Hyper Battle DVD: Rocket Drill States of Friendship'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Amazon Category:Riders with more than one identity